Feelings Show
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A song fic one-shot to the song Feelings Show by Colbie Caillat for LegitElizabethWWEFan


_**Lyrics are Bold and in italics. The past is in Italics!**_

Matt sighed to himself. He pulled out his old worn out picture of his ex girlfriend. He brushed his thumb across the picture. Her light golden blonde hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. Her jewel-toned purple eyes sparkled in the sun. Her smile lit up the room. He always thought he would do anything for her, but that changed the day he didn't know if he loved her or not. The day he re-lived over and over in his mind. The final words echoed through his head every day. He grew paranoid always seeing her some where. Only to find out it was his mind playing tricks on him. He sighed to himself as he let the picture fall to floor. Falling like he let his relationship fail all because he didn't know. He tipped his back closing his eyes.

_"I love you Matt, but I'm not going to make you love me."_

_"Elizabeth I do love you, I just don't know if I'm in love with you any more."_

_"You need to figure it out Matt."_

_"I know. Just wait for me to figure it out." Elizabeth let a soft sigh fall from her lips. She only wanted Matt to feel the same way about her as she felt about him. She would wait as long as she had to for him._

_"Ok, but I can't wait forever." Matt softly kissed her hand and watched her walk away._

That was the last he had heard from her. He visited the same spot everyday but he never saw her again. It killed him day after day knowing he let her go. But he had no choice in the matter. It was too late to take back what he did. He dug himself a hole he couldn't get out of. He wanted to move on from the past with her but that was a shot in the dark. He loved her with all his heart but he wanted her to be happy even if it was with someone else. He was man enough to step aside.

_**He told me  
Wait here patiently but  
I wonder if he's kidding  
Well maybe he could be serious now  
Maybe not  
Maybe not  
Because'**_

_**Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know  
My feelings show**_

Matt took a deep breath as he walked to the spot one last time. He walked over to the little bench placing his head in his hands remembering everything before he would forget it all and move on with his life. After today he wouldn't return. He didn't see the sense in coming back only for his heart to get crashed more and more day after day. Everything he had with her was over. He regretted it everyday but there was no more that he could do about it. He was a fool back then. It's been over a year and it took him the second she walked away to know how he felt for her. He should've ran after her pulling her into his arms but he couldn't do it. He should've never let her get away, but he couldn't stop her. He wanted to pull her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. He wanted to hold onto her forever as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. He wanted to be the one protecting her, to be the one supporting her. To love her.

_**I'm sorry it's taking me so long  
To find out what I'm feeling  
I wonder if it will come to me  
Maybe not  
Maybe not  
Because'**_

_**Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know  
My feelings show**_

_**How I want you to know**_

He felt bad that he took her words and twisted them up and stab her right in the heart with them. He couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve her. That his love wasn't enough for her. Now he knows that every thought he had about not being good enough was wrong. He was more then good enough for her. He was the only one for her just like she was the only one for him. He wanted to go back in time and change everything he told her back then. He only wanted one more chance to be with her, one chance where he wouldn't ruin everything. That's all he needed a second chance. It was easy to change his mind when all the memories flooded in. The happiest he ever had been.

_**What I'm trying to say is that  
I'm feeling a change and  
I'll let it take all over  
If you need time away  
I won't ask you to stay  
But I don't want to lose you  
**_

_**Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let go  
My feelings show  
Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know  
My feelings show  
Never ever let go  
My feelings show  
Never ever let go  
My feelings show  
Never ever let go  
My feelings show**_

"Matthew?" Matt's head shot up at the soft and angelic voice, a small smile forming on his lips. Matt's dark chocolate eyes drank in the sight in front of him. Her eyes were a deeper shape of purple, her golden blonde hair blew freely in the small breeze.

"Elizabeth?" Matt whispered out. She slowly nodded her head as she took in the look of her ex boyfriend. With out saying a single word Matt pulled her into his body pressing his lips against her sweet lips. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I'm never letting you go again Elizabeth."


End file.
